Bones of the Abyss
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Undertaker x OC - murder and mystery, lost and found. music used - Voltaire lyrics others titled M for scenes of nature...that was the base of the anime sometimes you know.


[Changes Artist: Butterfly Boucher to start off the story]

England in the late years of the queen Elizabeth, a harsh time for the poor and a dangerous time for woman.

[undertaker small intro]

"oh, this murdered corpse feels good. Rather than covering up the wound, why not make it prettier by dying it pink, just like flower petals." he walks up to the wash basin and wash's his hands

"I'm so happy, I'm so happy. that's right, that's right a new assistant! things wont be so boring now" he grins and messes about with the corpse again.

[me]

I'm on work experience with my school, on my way to the job it is cold and dark and the streets are frozen over, a lot of weird things had been happening lately, especially with the Jack the ripper case's popping up here and there. My job is with a coffin shop named "Undertaker" I was kinda scared this was my very first job and I wasn't sure if the manager would be friendly to me or not. I looked up at building covered in snow no one was about and the streets where empty.

"what kind of time is this to start work, so early in the morning…" I put my hand onto the door when there's someone behind me I jump in fright heart pounding as I turn and look down at a young boy with an eye patch and rich clothes on.

"you gave me such a fright." he just looks at me while I look at the other 2 one in red and one in black, I could swear I recognised the butler from somewhere.

"you're a middle class?" I look at them all leaning on the door I fall through onto the floor

"what a klutz…" I sit up "I am not a klutz I just have bad luck" I mutter I freeze and look up to a man in black a top hat on his head and his hair covering his eyes I just stare like a terrified puppy while he looks down at me.

"are you my new assistant?" I nod and gulp.

"well get up and go to the back room ill come to you soon, try not touch anything, you might regret it" he smiles I just get up and run inside shutting the door and whimpering for a few seconds

"s-scary…." I feel something put its hand onto my shoulder when I turn I get a fright running out the door and grabbing onto the manager

"that would be the closet, it's the other door" I just smile freaked out before walking trying to hold the shivers through the other door. Looking about this room it has coffins in it, I didn't find the coffins scary they where just boxes but I didn't want to know what was inside them I just stand there everything is silent, I fly into the air when there's sudden laughing from the other room.

'what the hell….' I think about looking but 'curiosity will kill the cat' and with my luck thatw ill be true to the tip. I wait for him to come speak to me, I was starting to get agitated looking about the dark room full of mysterious coffins so to calm my nerves even if it where only slightly I walk about running my hand along the wooden carvings reading a few of the name labels, 1 of the coffins took my to my sight like fire to a barn It was at the very back shining white with a black base around it, I feel my self being dragged closer to it I can't help but caress the soft satin on the rim it was open and empty and black silk padded it out.

"so pretty...wonder who this belongs to" I stand there enticed by the amazingly big coffin. "must be someone real rich going to be buried in it, what a waste" a cold hand grips my shoulder awakening me from the lust of the coffin.

"thought I said to try not touch anything?" I spin around

"ahh uhh, sorry it was just…well the coffins really nice" I smile horrified

"ohh you like the coffin to? I like the black silk on the inside" I smile a more pure smile

"really? Same the satin on the rim makes it almost like the perfect bed" I just laughed

"it is a bed" I just stare at it again "ehm, but it's a 'coffin' not a bed" I just look at him again confused

"no its my bed" I laugh thinking he's joking

"heh your funny despite appearances" I fiddle with my fingers

"so, uhm what should I do, sweep up the ground. Or something" I wasn't sure about my job I had never actually worked for anyone before so it was quite scary, especially starting out in a coffin retail! the undertaker just gives me some cleaning things and tells me to tidy up and clean the coffins and to my delight I start to enjoy the work it was quiet most of the time, no one would come through I had been here for a few hours now but already I learnt what not to clean the coffins with and where the best places where for eating that was just a bit cleaner than most of the room.

Eventually the undertaker let me work in the front of the shop when he went to ship coffins to there 'owners'. I wouldn't really do much just laze about behind the desk, got to relax and let loose, I didn't get to most of the time I was a kind of nekko cat so I had to wear a hat and baggie trousers to hide it, I was chased from many villages because of my curse, I moved here and finally found some kind of peace if you ignored the 'demon and angel' sightings and murder's that went about at a daily buisness. I could fully turn into a cat, it explained a lot of things. I didn't mind my self cracking cat jokes but when others did it I just got pissed off. I really was a 'scared cat' I lazed about on the table in my full cat form I hadn't heard people visiting "undertaker!" I jump to my paws and look at them.

"wa…ehh 'meow'" I lick my paw a sweat tear down the side of my head, 'Buy it buy it' I could only scream the thought to my self as the butler came over and started petting me and squeezing my paws

"oh my, what a supple body and soft paws. Ahh cats are so sublime" it hit me I remembered where I had met him before I was walking to the town when he saw me and started fiddling with my paws and belly, then a random naked man threw me…..that was a weird day… I got up and strayed through to the back room where I turned back, I put my hat back on and came out.

"oh sorry I didn't know anyone was here my cat just came through and told me that there where visitors." I fix my hat onto my head then smile.

"anything I can help you with?" I look at the little boy he whispered something to the butler, ears twitching I supress a glare because i may have turned back but i could definatly hear what he had said.

"the undertaker isn't here he's out with a shipping, but I'm sure I could probably tell you if its something about the bodies coming in" I look at them sharply

"we need to know if this man came in through this channel, he was.." I look at the picture

"ye he was here the guy who got his heart ripped out right?" I just look about for a second

"he's in the coffin over there if you need to look at the body" pointing to a shabby coffin

"it's a shame really the guy didn't even have enough chance to escape, that and pay for a deceant coffin" I mutter to my self and fiddle with a few books on the shelves

"for a kid you know quiet a bit about the guys death" the guy in red looked me up and down

"for such a handsome guy you sure have a lot of time on your hands to waste it wondering about with a butler and a lord" I smirk at his pissed off face

"ill let it pass for the handsome comment" I just laugh

"the red suits you, must of cost you a lot of money though?" I just look at the jacket I had forgotten about my fangs and smiled letting them poke out

"your not very human are you" the butler just glares

"I am human don't be so rude, you finished looking at the dead body then?" the boy stands up

"I cant's see how this has anything to do with the murder case he goes for the gullet not the heart… maybe a copy cat killer?" he sigh's and looks to his butler then at me

"maybe it's a trail" I kneel at the coffin and point at the severs

"there is different stitch sections with every kill, like a map I was looking into it, like a mini project" I pull out a sheet "as you can see, if you link them they make up a map of the city they head directly south-east if we add the new cut…." I scribble then show them the map

"he will kill his next victim around about here, next to the old library" I hand them the map and stand up rubbing the dust off my knee's

"but it's a guess so don't get too worked up over it" I look at them there all staring at the map then at me

"how did you figure this out?" the boy glares at me as if to say I did it

"uhm well if you stand where I am and look down you can see that the cut is stitched back up by the murderer, the stitches go off in strange directions see, like small roads" I point it all out with my nail clapping from the door is heard

"very observant Niakora-san" I look up and blush "oh hello Undertaker-sama" I wave a bit

"well I'm going back to the store room one of the coffins has a oil smudge from being moved and it wont come out on its own…" grabbing the broom I get back to work I felt proud of being able to do something useful for once, why did I blush at the undertaker though the thought creeped up my spine several times.

"Niakora-san? The visitors just now, they would like you to go with them on an investigation, you seem the most diligent to the case" undertaker smiled I just blushed again

"what about the work? I still need to wash the crypt area and clean the utensils for the next body to be prepared" I start looking about trying to find ways out of going he just petted my head I purred slightly and covered my mouth.

"heh cute you purr when you're petted on the head" I just blush then go back out to the front

"ok, ill go but only cause it will help you on your investigation" I stutter still blushing and purring slightly from being rubbed on the head by the undertaker.

[on the way there]

There carriage is small I just sit silently to one side looking out the window the red head is fussing over the butler and the young boy it just looking into space thinking about something I watch eyes opening and squinting at every moving object that passes by the window

"stop doing that, you'll make people think you're a freak" looking over I turn and clutch my lap fiddling with my fingers.

"where exactly are we going?" I had been wondering about it for some time now, we had been going around and around for what felt like hours. No one answers me so I just sigh, I looked out the window again, we had left the city and where heading to a mansion hidden in the midst of tall tree's.

"a mansion? What's this got to-do with the murder case's?" I stare at it then realise that I wasn't even dressed in anything proper to go some where so fancy.

"ohm, are you sure this is right I mean I'm a 'commoner' I'll sully your -good- name" I have my eyes locked onto the mansion to see three people shouting at the carriage

"I think your servants are greeting you back, must be very kind to them" I smile and lean back onto the chair I decide the silence is awkward so I just stay quiet when we get out the boy just tells them to stop being so noisey and they take me off his hands for awhile.

"hiya, I'm Finian!" I smile

"hello I'm Meirin" I smile again

"hey, hey and I'm Bard" I bow to them then scratch the back of my head

"uh well my names Niakora" I laugh slightly as they pull me off to the garden

"c'mon we will show you around" we spend about 4 hours walking about before I'm called to the study to discuss the whole murder case's I sit there watching them play with chess piece's.

"want some tea?" I look at the tea

"uhm no thanks I'm ok without anything but… there's a strange man in the corner" I had been watching him for some time now

"that's Tanaka he just sits there most of the time" the butler smiles a sweet smile

"ehm, what are your names, you're the only 3 I don't have the names of yet…""Master Ciel Phantomhive" he stands in a formal manner I just chuckle

"and what is your name?" I was so curious about this whole thing

"Sebastian, just Sebastian" he smiles again, I blush lightly then turn to the guy in red

"and your name?" I look at him suspiciously his eye's where on Sebastian the whole journey here

"Grell Sutcliffe" he just mutters it to himself normally people wouldn't have heard him I fiddle with a empty cup by the side of the table it was white with a mint green lining

"these cups are very elegant, they must be so fragile…" I pull my hand away I didn't want to break it the room was silent again this frustrates me more than anything but the silence is thankfully broken by Finian, Meirin and Bard who came running in shouting all at once at Sebastian and Ciel. I had relaxed my tail down under the table it had gotten all stiff being cramped in my trousers Meirin steps on it and a crunch is heard everything goes silent.

"what was that, sounded like you stepped on something nasty Meirin" they look at the black thing under her foot twitching she pulls her foot back and jolts behind Bard.

"what is that" quickly I slide the tail under and hide it they all look under the table then look about I just sit there silently not making a noise I was trying to stay in my happy place a tear runs down my face and blood about a hairs width runs down my lip.

"Niakora, your bleeding and crying are you ok?" everyone just stares

"c-can I please go to the bathroom" I say it in such a high pitched voice, standing up I hold my hands into a fist position and walk out slowly in the bathroom I grab a towel and block out the large and powerful wail. 'YOUUUUUUUUUCHHHHH' I grab my tail and cup it, it now had a crease right on the tip. I run the tap water and put it in there's a knock at the door

"Niakora-san are you ok you have been in there some time now" its Sebastian

"she's probably crying or something" Ciel is with him I dry my tail gently hide it and open the door

"ah hahah crying? No I just wasn't feeling well can we please get on with this murder case, feels like its killing me just thinking about it" sighing they walk back down the hall, there's a sudden knock at the door, its undertaker I'm surprised at this.

"hmm undertaker-sama, what are you doing all the way out here?" I look at him then I'm grabbed by the waist "you said you where borrowing her for only a couple hours then you would return her" He rubs his face against mine me as about three shades of red appear and then my entire body becomes paralysed by the shock.

"calm down you can have her back now, she was a suspect but we are letting her off now since the murderer has been caught and jailed, you where right about the map thing though Niakora very impressive" he just looks at me blankly my eye twitches and I grit my teeth.

"suspect?" I glare angrily "you thought I killed them? that's not very nice of you" I mutter then turn back to the undertaker.

"why are you so worked up about it anyway, im sure you could handle cleaning them on your own…" raising my eyebrow I sigh in defeat.

"well its only 7 so I can come work for a few hours to make up for the missing time" I smile polietly bowing on the way out from the mansion.

[back at the shop]

Well I finished up back so I'm going to start heading home, ill see you in the morning" I yawn and grasp the door I end up being cuddled.

"ahhh, don't go, I need someone to shut my coffin its awkward for me to do on my own" I blush slightly trying to conceal it but i think he got kicks from watching me get embaressed.

"you're a bit old to need someone to tuck you in aren't you?" he squeeze's me tighter "ok! Ok ill help you just stop you'll make me into a used toothpaste tube"

He laughs, in fact he wouldn't stop laughing at that joke until we got to the coffin as he lay in it still chuckling slightly I close the lid whispering goodnight. The road is cold and windy the snow and rain are falling at the same time so I end up pulling my scarf and hat so far that I look like a ninja. The roads are lonely and dull only street lamps burn the midnight oil. I would turn into a cat but when people where coming along i decided against it just in case they saw, I recognise two figures it was Ciel and Sebastian.

"why are they out so late…" I stay hidden in one of the back alleys until there gone then I slip out and head home when I get there its cold even though the windows where shut and blocked up it still let a lot of air in. lighting a small fire I curl up on the old matted carpet the crackling sooths me while stareing at my tail still cringed from being stood on.

"doesn't hurt as much anymore but I wish people watched where they were going…" I finally fall asleep, dreaming about the Undertaker "tamia- falling" in the background as we cuddle and other random lovey-dovey things, this wakes me up with a startle.

[writer log heh: song "I think I love you" by Kaci - I Think I Love You and Hilary Duff, weird prrrrrfect for this]

I sit there eye's wide before dropping back down and putting my hands on my head cupping my eyes in distress.

"arg….that was a weird dream…." I find that I can't go to sleep again so I get a glass of water and start heading to work, maybe ill get a bonus on my record for early hour work too…even though it was early the streets where starting to become busy again. The undertakers shop is open so I go in and call "hey I came early this morning you here?" I go through to the back his coffin still shut. "he must be sleep still" I smile gently and clean up the front of the shop that's when i hear a creak getting more and more frustrated, stepping over I stare up at the bulky looking botch now in the roof before it all comes in on its self straight onto me, shaking and looking about only to find snow all over the place; the hole was small but it was still a lot to handle. I shovelled it all outside and to the side then started silently nailing the roof together to try stop the snow getting in until he woke up, then I could be as noisy as I wanted. Dangling from the rafters I hear someone enter I look down to them, I had the hammer on my tail and nails in my mouth I dropped one to get there attention after hiding my tail up on the rafters to the side. The man in the tall hat looked up getting a fright when he saw me I drop down landing on my 4's like a cat I place the nails on the counter.

"hiya, sorry to give you a fright, the roof collapsed so I was fixing it…" I look up grunting at it. "hope it will hold until Undertaker-sama wakes up though, anyway what brings you so early to the shop?" the men look at me and smile

"we have a delivery we came to collect the coffin can you help us with it, the young master who died a few days ago. He was about your height so if you sized up for it, it would fit perfectly" I give them a gloomy look

"sorry I can't I'm only a caretaker you would need to wait until my manager woke up to get the size's and things, isn't the young master in here being prepared I look into the back room them following me.

"you guys are suppose to stay in the front" I whisper it gently they just look strangely at me

"why are you whispering its not like the dead will get up and talk to us" they laugh as I lead them to the white coffin. As a cat I could partially sense there lying voice's so I knew they where up to something.

"so why are you in here I said to stay in the front" I upped my voice waiting for it to awake the undertaker when I was sure he was waking up I leaned onto the coffin door to keep him in until I needed his help scaring them.

"we would like to offer you a job as 'cat women' in our circus show, we've been watching you for some time now." they pull out a contract. "sign it and you will get to see the world my dear"

"sorry I have no interest in joining a circus im happy where I am" I speak politely to them

"sorry but you don't have a decision on this, we are taking you with us if you like it or not" they raise their voices, perfect timing as well as i could feel someone thumping the case of the coffin under my weight.

"shh, you'll wake the dead!" I walk to the back of the coffin and stand in front of where the door would open.

"don't play us like fools, we aren't idiots" they raise there voice's louder that's when a groan from the coffin startles them "w-what was that?" the man freaked out slightly but the other just pulls him back.

"don't be such a twat" he turns and comes towards me

"come here you brat" he stops and whimpers the coffin door opens and Undertaker sits up groaning

"what's all this noise so early in the morning?" he grunts and looks at the 2 men now horrified

"ZOMBIE!!!!" they run for there lives out the back door and out the front I had assumed position on the roof mending the hole pretending not to know what had happened when he came through scratching his head.

"Undertaker-sama, what was all that noise and those guys about?" I hang up side down looking at him 'innocently' as I dropped down to greet him.

"hmm why are you here so early?" he does his usual creepy smile but I found it cute now, like one of those things people grow attached to over time.

"I decided if I started early I could get more done I always leave something undone, besides it was a good thing I did the roof collapsed so I was fixing it" I point up and smile

"well I'm going to go wax the coffins in the back they must be collecting dust again ill cya later on for lunch or so" I run through and work the whole morning I step back to admire the shiny gloss on the coffins.

"ahhh so pretty" I look at the white coffin, its looking gritty and dusty

"I'd better ask if I can clean it or not…" I put down the cloth and wax and look at the white coffin.

"so beautiful" I stroke it's base and then the inside blushing slightly "its still warm inside it too, must get really hot lying in there though…" I'm too busy fondling the coffin that I don't notice that the men where back I was suddenly flipped into the coffin and locked inside I bang the lid shouting "let me out LET ME OUT!!!" I could feel my self being carried I turned onto my stomach and lay on the silk after at least 10 minuets of banging and shouting.

"so soft and warm" I could feel my self falling sleep the smell of the coffin was relaxing, screaming at my self to stay awake i found it to be no use and drifted off without knowing it when I awoke I was in a room still in the coffin though.

"where am I?" I look about people watching me from seats

"ok, 'cat women' show us some tricks or we will use the whip on you" the man and a woman stand at the cage glaring

"I'm not a cat I'm just an average school kid!" I glare them down

"oh, no you're a cat we made sure, you do have a nice tail though and those ears are very cute, like a kitten" they laugh loudly, I grow angry getting up and out of the coffin I close it.

"did you really have to take me in the coffin, it's a precious heirloom that and it's a bugger to carry on your own" I growl to my self *whip*

"oi, oi bad kitty [Madagascar 2 old women impersonation ^.^;] do as your told what tricks can you do?" they hurl the whip back as it coils into her hand

"I can't do any tricks apart from look like a cat I'm no use to any of your circus, I don't even want to be in it now let me go this instant" I snap then jump back as the whip lash's at me again.

"agile aren't ya, well we can let her out of the cage, the chain brace will keep her in her place while we teach her to think of us as 'master'" they cackle to them selves as they open it and whip a few times forcing me to run out into the field of the large tent a few knife throwers are training as the woman brings out a tiger and lets it off its leech.

"this is Toby he will be your new friend and partner in the circus, do get 'along' well" she walks off and stands to the side the tiger creeping closer I stand there staring into its eye's I swish my tail and twitch my ears in a signalling sort of fashion. The tiger stops and sits down.

"hmm very impressive you can control my tiger without any need for command?" she smiles cruely "she will be my little helper in the ring tonight, keep practicing though" she stands there acting like she owns me I twitch my ears the tiger gets up and walks towards me. I look down at Toby as he gets onto his hind legs and leans onto my shoulders. I twitch my ears again and sway my tail, he copies me getting back down onto his back I rub his stomach.

"thanks Toby, you're a life saver" I whisper gently he just roars and purrs. After at least an hour I'm put back into my cage when everyone left I signal Toby and as planned he came over and dropped the keys I opened the door to the cage, the coffin on my back I make my way out as fast as possible Toby follows me leading me out to the gate that's when Toby is smacked by a whip I turn as the whip smacks me making me drop the coffin, luckily it doesn't scratch I go to Toby's side.

"are you ok?" the whip smacks me again

"worry about your self not the useless tiger" the women snarls "trying to escape me eh?" I get up and stand in front of Toby and the coffin "leave Toby alone he has nothing to do with this, you trained him to do everything he is told, he was only following my direct orders" I stand taking the whip blows. Taking each hit trying to protect Toby and the coffin, I didn't want any of them to get hurt. There's a sudden shout but I keep my eyes locked and don't turn away from the woman.

"there you are Niakora-san where did you go, and why is my coffin here?!" they look at the tiger on the ground and then at me, tail in full sway ears up on alert and my body bruised and bleeding.

"Niakora-chan are you ok?" the woman butts in "back off or ill just smack your little kitty harder" I stand firm refusing to move, my eye's fixed only to her

"oi, oi bad kitty. You shouldn't give your master such a sour look" smack, the whip hits directly to my shoulder knocking me to my knee but I get back up shakily, I had to protect the things I liked no matter what.

"you're quite tough for just a kitten" she fakes her next move then fwips it, hitting the coffin several times. I stop and stare at the coffin before walking over to it everything else locks out of my mind she fwips her whip again in the same place it cracks down onto the satin the crunch from the echoing back lash makes me give way I drop to my knee's, hair covering my eyes.

"haha, weak little bitch. Can't you protect anything" she laughs but her laughing is cut short into chuckles as she looks down on me.

"awww is the useless freak going to cry over spilt milk?" she stares I don't make a sound the usual back chat I would give had died away, Whip whip she smacks my back several times. "pathetic cat, crawl back to your cage where you belong. Now to deal with the intruders!" she turns her eyes away from me and cracks her whip at the Undertaker it hits him to the ground his painful wail wakes me from my day dream, she crack's the whip again towards him, in a flash I was standing in front of him taking the blow.

"Niakora-chan!" the undertaker now surprised to my movement

"you little brat!" the woman snarls, her snarl is silenced by my over growing growls. My eyes dilate, claws growing longer and longer and my tail grows larger and longer.

"When the Devil is too busy And Death's a bit too much They call on me by name you see,For my special touch" I chant it to my self growing larger and larger. flame engulfs my anger.

"tsk you really should learn to obey your master" she smirks but is suddenly lifted off the ground as I grab her neck and shadow's and wailing demons surround me fuelling my anger, my fangs like saber's teeth.

"pledge my allegiance, to all things dark And I promise on my damned soul" I chant it squeezing her neck tighter and tighter until she's gagging for air I let go and dodge a knife that fly's towards me.

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull, I'm a dagger in your back, An extra turn upon the rack, I'm the quivering of your heart, A stabbing pain, a sudden start" the final incantation fuels the flame. When the flame bursts away a large demonic cat stands towering over.

[everyone but Niakora]

"Young master we'd better move further away, she's lost her self to her deep hatred of humans. If we keep you any closer to this then her next meal will be you." he picks him up and runs.

"keep an eye on her until I put the young master some where safe" he smiles looking at the Undertaker who nods then looks up at Niakora now so angry that the ground around her had died away, even the tree's where rotting away and the life was being sucked into her, feeding her shadow's hunger.

"Niakora…." undertaker stares at her painful form she suddenly starts to prowl toying with them as if mice. RRRRRRRRR hisses claws swing at them as they run around like crazy throwing anything they can at her but she just deflects them.

"this is bad nothing is working what do we do?" the woman panicked greatly.

"I have an idea" the man grabs her hand and runs at the Undertaker, with a knife he twists his hand and puts the dagger to his throat.

"oi, still want to try kill us with your loved one in danger?" he laughs

[Niakora]

I turn my head and stomp slowly towards them claws and fangs at the readyw ith blood lust followed by a flash of my eye's that plastered with hatred and deadening cold that could suck you in like a nether storm. Hsssssssk….I just blindly run at them, I didn't care who I hurt the hatred for humans would never die from my heart now as it was released. They hold him out further that man i once knew but coulnd't recognise.

"she's not taking the bait she's just going to kill him in the process. She really doesn't care" the woman grabs his arm and pulls him away from my line of direction, I stop slamming my paws together catching my 'prey' I look down scowling at the puny human my mouth opens wide to produce rows of sharp teeth that could tear flesh in a matter of seconds, something pulls me back. The scent, I recognised it closing my mouth I nuzzle my nose into my paws sniffing the prey I had caught pulling my head up I look down evilly at the undertaker. Sebastian had finally got back to find the situation the two circus clowns sat on the floor next to my paws horrified that they where almost grabbed as well.

"Undertaker-san! Are you ok?" but he's just staring up at me.

"Under….taker….ssama…hsssssk" after a few seconds the name clicks in my mind and my eye's lighten with that I lick him, of course a sand paper tongue isn't always the gentlest things to have rub up your body and face. Nudging into him I release my grip and purr at him before twitching my ears and looking back at the 2 idiots, my mouth opens again and I bellow a roar angrily, wrapping my tail around the undertaker I lift him onto my back away from danger.

"you two" I grin and pounce them with my paws squeezing them down into the dirt.

"what to do with them" looking to the coffin I look back down

"you broke something precious" crushing them everything begins to die around me again.

"Niakora! don't lose your self again remember who's around you!" Sebastian jumps onto my nose them onto my head and stands there, kicking down onto me pulling me back from the darkness.

"Sebastian-sama…..should I eat them or would the junk food make me ill?" I smugly bite onto them tasting there flesh.

"human flesh tastes so good…" I purr to my self chewing harder there screaming pain like music to my ears. "so…sublime" I begin to lose control again Sebastian's kicking got tiresome so I smacked him off with my tail hitting undertaker in the process.

"annoying butler I'll finish toying with my helpless meal and devour them, then I will devour the two of you" blood cover's my nose and screaming is heard from inside my cupped paws, which silence's comes from it I swallow there gorged remains then turn to them I had lost my self to the darkness once more.

"come to me my delicious prey" I pounce towards them but get smacked out of the way by a large white demon dog.

"rrrrrrrrr" Sebastian looks at the dog very surprised, Ciel on his back with Finian, Meirin and Bard.

"Sebastian, move the undertaker away from the cat, Pluto will take care of the cat" ciel commands firmly, Sebastian just smiles.

"yes, my, lord" with that he grabs the undertaker and bounds off. I get back up "hsssk how dare you…" I swipe at the dog who bites back his jaws grip my shoulder as my claws dig into his side this goes on for some time but I'm weaker than the dog and collapse looking forward at the large circus tent, the last thing i would see before i'm killed by a giant demon dog. Great. I smirk one last time before the blood loss and power I used blacks me out. I wake up slowly and look about its dark and soft where ever I'm lying looking up I put my hands onto a lid, there's a voice mumbling about outside. I think for a bit before realising I must be in the coffin.

"what a shame she died, would of made a great assistant" that took me by surprise, i'm dead? no..

[out side]

The lid creeks eerily and a groan is heard everyone looks as the hand slides down the lid and back in. Sitting up and slowly, eye's still closed & skin paler than the dead, they turn their heads to look.

"IM NOT DEAD" the voice sounds so creepy that the Real dead would even get chills or perhaps just roll around in their own coffins.

[Niakora]

"well someone woke up" I look about to find my self in the back room in the white coffin

"it's a bit draftee in here, why are you …" looking down my eyes shoot open and I lie back down and shut up coffin door.

"why in gods name am I going commando?" embarrassed to the brink of terror.

"I wouldn't be so embarrassed, you've been naked the whole time you've been here for some time nothing 'new' to show me" Undertaker chuckles to him self.

"you could have put clothes on me..." i snap bitterly still beaming redder than the sun its self. the sound of the coffin lid pulling open i keep my eyes shut and ignoring the comment I lie there covering my self the best I could. The lid opens further and I'm suddenly squished by something getting on top of me.

"what the hell" I open my eyes and look up at him

"ehm, this is a bit close for comfort…" I smile trying to hint for him to get off

"I let you sleep in my bed, but if I don't get in where am I suppose to sleep he smiles and drops the lid, darkness elopes my eyes again. Undertaker runs his hand up my body then back down.

"for someone not dead your body is very interesting" his voice has that joy he only really shows when looking at the dead who come into the shop

"soft, and sensuous" his arms wrap around my body and he licks up my chest to my neck before kissing me "and you taste good" I just lie there helpless, but enjoying it. Biting my soft spot he nips it a few times then kisses my lips.

"good to see you awake" he lies down using me as a pillow he falls asleep I stroke his hair "I uh…love you.." I say it silently when I was sure he was asleep on to jump in horror and widen my eyes in dismay.

"love you to" he states beginning to scratch behind my ear making me purr, god dammit why was i so easy easy to render helpless under his touch?


End file.
